Question: If $x \circledcirc y = (3-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = xy+2x-y$, find $(5 \circledcirc 4) \odot -5$.
Explanation: First, find $5 \circledcirc 4$ $ 5 \circledcirc 4 = (3-5)(4)$ $ \hphantom{5 \circledcirc 4} = -8$ Now, find $-8 \odot -5$ $ -8 \odot -5 = (-8)(-5)+(2)(-8)-(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-8 \odot -5} = 29$.